Overview: The proposed projects involve altering glycosylation and lectin ligand formation in studies of the vascular and immune systems. In several instances, it is not possible to precisely predict the outcome in terms of alterations of vascular physiology or innate immune responses. Therefore genetically altered mice will be analyzed by this Core facility using standardized assays for the presence and function of cells and systems operating in immune and immunerelated vascular physiology. The goal is to ensure that subtle alterations in immune development and responses are not missed. Data obtained will provide essential baseline findings for use by the Project personnel, other Cores, as well as their collaborators. The Immune Cell Evaluation Core E (ICEC or Core E) consists of two personnel with experience in defining alterations in immune cell development, function, and the roles of leukocytes and other cells in processes involving the innate immune system and vasculature. The ICEC is fully equipped for the studies to be carried out. The Core Director has approximately 1,500 square feet of laboratory space available on the UCSD campus in the CMM-West and CMM-East buildings. The buildings are adjacent to each other, separated by approximately 200 feet of courtyard. The Core Director also has adequate animal containment space within the pathogen-free vivarium (mouse-only) on the first floor of the Cellular and Molecular Medicine (CMM)-East building. The CMM-E vivarium barrier facility includes a surgical and microinjection procedures room in addition to animal containment rooms and rooms dedicated to cage washing and reagent sterilization. This barrier houses the mice to be analyzed by Core E, as supplied by Core A and project personnel. The Core Director has IBM and Macintosh computer workstations present in the laboratory and offices with a connecting office immediately adjacent to his laboratory in CMM-W. The Core Director further maintains a two laser Becton Dickinson FACScalibur Flow Cytometer with a computer station and cell quest software for use by the Staff Research Associate of Core E, as well as tissue culture facilities for analyses of cell function as necessary. Supporting facilities of relevance to Core E include a darkroom, a cold room, and a meeting room. All Projects will make use of Core E for one or more of the analyses.